The Fight of Our Lives
by introvirtued
Summary: The world fell into shambles after WWIII. Nations rise up from the ashes of the past, and instead of making peace they fight. Adam, Dean & Sam are tasked by their nations Government to train a new group of Abnormals to fight in the war. They find themselves getting attached to those people, but with the end of the war drawing closer, the stakes are getting higher. Who will survive?
**Mia Teresa Davenport: Hey there, Supernatural fandom. It's Mia Teresa Davenport here back at it again with another fanfiction, but this time I'm delving into the fanfiction-y world of this amazing show Supernatural. Since I've been a giant fan of the show for three years now, I decided to try my hand in writing a Supernatural fanfiction. If you don't know who I am, I'm Mia Teresa Davenport. I usually write fanfictions in the Lab Rats 2012 category. If you wanna go check them out, go ahead.**

 **Anyway, onto the actual story information!**

 **The Fight of Our Lives is mainly a Sci-fi and a Suspense fanfiction, but The** **Fight of Our Lives also falls under the categories of: Action, Family, Adventure, Tragedy, Romance, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, a small pinch of Horror and a generous amount of Humor. (But the humor will most likely be comic relief, a break from the tough and physically/mentally/emotionally scarring and/or challenging - for lack of better words: extremely horrendous and bloody stuff - that's gonna go down in this fanfiction. This is a _war_ fanfiction, after all. It's definitely not gonna be all sunshines and chocolate bars.)**

 **Please note that Adam Milligan/Winchester is one of the main characters. You know, the basically forgotten brother of Sam and Dean? The one whose trapped in Lucifer's Cage with Michael and Lucifer and can't get out? Yeah, that's the one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything associated with it (obviously). I only own my OC's, this plot, the weapons, the nations and their cultures, and whatever else you do not recognize.**

 **Please note that Adam Milligan is actually a Winchester. He's related to Sam and Dean. It's just easier that way.**

 **Also, for this stories' sake, Adam, Sam and Dean's names in the show are actually aliases in "The Fight of Our Lives". In "The Fight of Our Lives" their real names are Derrick Winchester (Dean Winchester's real name), Sebastian Winchester (Sam Winchester's real name), and Aaron Winchester (Adam Milligan/Winchester's real name). But they go by Dean, Sam, and Adam Winchester for reasons that will be explained later on in The Days of Our Lives, as this story progresses.**

 **By the way, I have a full, completed and quite amazing looking cover photo for The Fight of Our Lives. It's all completed and looks quite good to me. I'm really happy with how it turned out. Unfortunately, I can't seem to upload it to my Image Manager at all (I've tried to upload a picture on this website more than twenty seperate times within the span of… oh, I'd say about seven months, give or take. Roughly seven months ago my Image Manager just decided to shut down on me, which is just fantastic. *Sarcasm*), so there is no cover picture as of now. I don't know when this glitch will be fixed. Also, has anyone else experienced this problem, or is it just me? Please tell me.**

* * *

 **Full summary: In the year 2082, a deadly war - which is now simply known as and referred to The Destruction of the Past World War - was commencing between the five nations of the nation of Kaelen, the nation of Dexaraun, the nation of Roarauck, the nation of Zorth, and the nation of Juran. It took sixteen long years for the first wars to bring the end of the majority of life on Earth. Now the is year 3022, and still the nations continue to fight. They will continue to fight until the other nations falls to its knees in shambles, is completely obliterated, or surrenders to the other.**

 **Bionics - or Abnormals as they're most commonly called - are human beings with extraordinary supernatural abilities as a result of their genetics.**

 **Adam, Sam and Dean Winchester are Abnormals with extraordinary powers, and they have fought the war for as long as they can remember. Only now, they have to train a new group of many Abnormals who need their abilities and bodies to be sharpened and battle-ready, alongside their usual responsibilities.**

 **The three quickly find themselves getting attached to those people, to some a lot more than others. But as the end of the war gets closer and closer, the stakes are getting higher and higher. With surviving day-to-day getting much more harder for the Abnormals, it's a dangerous game of chance. It'll be that much more likely that Adam, Dean and Sam will never get back to the people they've grown to care about. They don't know if they'll be able to get back to their nation in one solid piece, or at all.**

 **With change comes risk. How long does it take for the world to topple down? Who will survive?**

* * *

 **Attempted pronunciations of the nations Kaelen, Dexaraun, Roarauck, Zorth and Juran:**

 **Kaelen: Kay-lynn. (Kaelen used to be all of The United States of America, including Canada; but not Mexico.)**

 **Dexaraun: Dex-are-ron. (Dexaraun used to be all of South America; including Mexico.)**

 **Roarauck: Roar-aye-rook. (Roarauck used to be all of Africa.)**

 **Zorth: Z-orth. It is pronounced like North, but with a Z. (Zorth used to be all of Europe and Asia.)**

 **Juran: Jur-rah-on. (Juran used to be all of Australia.)**

 **Rated T for the trigger warnings stated below.**

 **Tags/Warnings for Battlefront: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, abilities, war, blood and gore, violence, weapons (guns, knives, bombs etc.) child soldiers, murder, angst, fluff, auras, games, execution, grief/mourning, guilt, depression, kidnapping, self-hatred, panic attacks, AU storyline and legitimate reasons for OOC behavior, major and minor character death (flashbacks/past mentions/mentions of; as well as shown character death), military training, and implications/talks of mental health issues.**

 **The word "Abnormal" is just a fancier word for a People With Powers. "Normals" are the term for people without superpowers.**

 **The Fight of Our Lives is an AU storyline. The characters in it, for legitimate reasons, are OOC. Although I do try my best to keep Adam, Dean, and Sam in character as much as possible.**

 **All characters (including those in flashbacks) look like they do in Season three-ish of "Supernatural" (but Adam looks as he does in season five) but with their ages changed. For reasons. Also, Adam, Dean and Sam's names are actually aliases. Adam's real name is Aaron Winchester, Dean's real name is Derrick Winchester, and Sam's real name is Sebastian Winchester.**

 **Ages of Adam, Dean and Sam:**

 **Adam: 18**

 **Dean: 23**

 **Sam: 21**

 **As stated before, Adam is actually related to the Winchesters.**

 **Finally, I apologize in advance if there are any spelling, grammar, punctuation, sentence structure, etcetera mistakes.**

 **I hope you guys the first chapter of The Fight of Our Lives! :3**

* * *

 ********Prologue: We're (Not) Normal********

* * *

 **Adam's POV**

Adam watches the bright, beautiful, big, fascinating, glistening city below him. It still fascinates him, even after nineteen years of seeing it do this exact same thing. With its big glistening lights and millions of people just in the most populated part of the city it still thrives, beats like a heart, pulsates like it's actually human, and breathing, and _alive._ The city of Crescent Light - _his_ city - grows bigger in population almost single every day; it expands just a little farther, and the already beautiful and breathtaking buildings become a little more dazzling. Coincidentally (or maybe even not) - the Republic of Kaelen thrives as the best free republican nation in the world. And yet, somehow the biggest city in the world still manages to give him chills.

There is a plastic water bottle sitting next to him. It's a brand new water bottle, it's icy cold, and condensation runs along the exterior of the plastic bottle due to the blazing sun. The heat of the sun honestly feels really amazing on his skin, and there's a small breeze that comes by every now and again, and he likes it because that means it isn't too hot or too cold. The sky is bright blue, with only a few spots of Cirrocumulus clouds hanging around here and there. It's a warm, bright, beautiful day out.

Adam closes his eyes, inhales deeply through his nose and exhales through his mouth slowly, spreads his arms out and apart, fingers spreading out a little, tilting his head up and towards the warm sunlight. He relishes in the sunlight, feeling at peace for the first time in honestly a couple of months. He doesn't think he'll be able to get much sunlight or peaceful moments when he (unwillingly; he didn't have a choice in the matter, and neither did his siblings) starts his job of training people to fight in a deadly war. He wants to bask in the sunlight for as long as he possibly can before he's in a top-notch advanced Academy, training teenagers and men and women in their early-to-mid-to-late twenties to fight in a war he's sure none of them really want to participate in. But more on _that_ later.

Suddenly, he can hear footsteps approaching from behind him. They're light and carefree, pat pat pat pat. He doesn't have to turn around to know look and see who it is. He already knows that it's her. He comes up behind him, keeping her eyes fixed on the back of his head. He can feel his eyes burning two holes into his skull.

"Hey, Sam."

Sam sighs, rolls his shoulders, then quickly thumps his fingers along the cement top of the skyscraper, moving his legs so they're now dangling over the sides of the building. "Hi, Adam." Thump thump thump his fingers go, gliding, tracing, tapping. His fingers don't stop moving. "Are you nervous?" He asks before sitting down next to him, legs folded against his chest and knees tucked under his chin. His chin rests on his knees. He's stone-faced; he has to be. Sam's been practicing keeping his emotions under control, which is ironic because _he's_ the one with the mind reading and empathy reading abilities. He gets straight to the point - the way it's always been. No time for an exchange of pleasantries, he just gets right down to business. Just like Sam always has been when it comes to this… to this… very serious stuff that's almost constantly thrown their way.

But he hasn't always been like this; all business, and jaded eyes and whatnot. He was once an innocent, foolhardy and a nice boy. But then everything changed rapidly right before their eyes. Sam, Dean and Adam grew up too much too fast, way too quickly. They knew that they weren't normal by any sense of the word - but they'd already known that from their births.

The three of them hadn't really had the time for a great nurturing childhood experience that most kids in the world got to, can and do have. Adam, Dean, and Sam's childhood were different from other kids', sure, but it was _their_ childhood. Adam, Sam, and Dean have always stuck together (and they still stick together) like expensive sticky glue through thick and thin, through the good times and especially the bad times. After all, that _is_ what family is for, right? They were a lighthearted family. But suddenly the light-heartedness lessened when Dean hit the fateful age of sixteen. Something in him changed dramatically, and much too quickly. He matured a lot - almost too much - in such a very short amount of time. It was nothing like Adam and Sam had ever witnessed before. It confused the younger and the youngest Winchester so much that a soft-spoken, foolhardy but naïve Adam and an innocent-to-the-real-world-horrors bookworm, too awkward for his own good, and nerdy Sam were almost constantly talking about the fact that Dean had changed so much - that their lives had (and continues to change) so much - when Dean turned sixteen years old. The transition was too quick. Honestly, it was almost scary.

The present day is very different from all of the lightheartedness that they had before… before everything. Adam, Sam and Dean are all grown up, but it was too fast, much too fast for all of them. Sometimes Adam has to stop what he's doing and just think about that. Most days he can't even believe it himself. But their lives are not just all hard work and responsibilities and whatnot, even though that takes up most of their time. Yeah, there's still tame, nice humorous moments between the three siblings. You know, those nice little happy family moments between them that remind them that it's nice to have people who care so much about you. Adam wouldn't change his mind about anything or trade his little family for anything in the entire world. He wouldn't give his family up for anything. Not anything at all.

"For what, _Sebastian_?" He retorts back to him in a split second, making sure to keep his voice empty of any emotion. Its steady, calm, cool and collected; like a leader must and should keep his or her voice. He might be the main leader or the co-leader of the entire group.

"Don't you dare call me Sebastian ever again, _Aaron_." He spits out Adam's real name like it's a deadly poison. Adam tries his hardest not to wince when that name leaves his older brother's lips. "You know that I hate that name. Just use the name Sam, like everyone else does. Also, would you do me a favor and tell that to Derrick, too?"

He stares at him for being so hypocritical. "You mean _Dean_?" He snarks, then continues before he can open his mouth. "As in our older brother Derrick Winchester - whose new name is Dean Winchester? _That_ Dean?"

Sam nods. "Yes, my brainless little brother," He rolls his eyes at that because they both know that Adam is one of the smartest people in their nation of Kaelen (so is Sam. Dean… he's smart, but nowhere near Sam and Adam's level of smartness), even without an extremely rare power simply called "super intelligence". "I mean our brother Dean. Got it, Aaron?"

He glares at Sebastian - _sorry_ , his name is _Sam_ (oh boy, he knows that calling his siblings by Dean and Sam instead of Derrick and Sebastian will take some time to get used to, because he hasn't ever had to call Derrick or Sebastian by any other names for as long as he's been alive… well, obviously, until now, that is.) - again for using his real name, then bites down on the inside of his cheek lightly to contain a huff of annoyance. "Got it. Sorry, dearest big brother." He says in a sarcastic tone. "Will you ever forgive me?" He asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No." He snaps moodily, crossing her arms over his chest.

Adam rolls his green-blue eyes, and Sam reaches over and takes a drink from the water bottle next to him.

"Adam, are you nervous, are you ready?" He asks again after a moment of drinking from the bottle, keeping a solid grip on it.

"Ready for training people to their ultimate death?" He asks in a flat voice.

He shifts his feet, nodding his head. "Yeah."

"You want the honest truth?" He asks seriously after a moment of silence.

He nods, then sets the water bottle down in between them. "I do, yeah."

"Not really, no." He admits in a neutral voice, placing his hands on his lap, drumming his fingers against his black-jean-clad thigh. "And I'm scared _and_ nervous, too."

"Yeah, I think we all are." He mutters, his head bowed, his tan face holding a troubled expression before he glances up at him. "How many new Abnormal recruits do you think we're gonna get?"

"Honest prediction?" He asks.

"Yeah, honest prediction."

"Ten at the most."

"Only ten?"

"Yeah."

Sam frowns. "Why do you think only ten new Abnormals?"

"Because…" Adam pauses, struggling to find the right words to say, "because I feel like… like that…"

"Like what?"

"The Kaelen Government can't find anyone who is actually willing to fight in this god-forsaken war." He finishes lamely.

Sam sighs heavily. "Aaron," he says gently, like he's speaking to a wounded animal (and Adam tries to not glare at him for using his real name again, really. He tries so hard), "they don't have to be willing to fight in the war. You know that. But I want to see if we can make a difference to them. Make this easier for us and them."

Adam laughs without humor. "They've been ripped from their homes, their family. They're being held here. Forced to work for a government that doesn't really want them, and we're being forced to work for a government that doesn't really want _us,_ either." He takes another drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "We can't make this okay for them Sebastian. Things like this don't just happen, they all have a cause. These people will have a reason for being here."

"We can teach them how to live-" Sam can be a real optimist sometimes.

"-No, Sam. Not to live. To survive." He corrects. "They'll never live again, just like we won't. It'll be worse for them."

"How will it be worse for them?" Sam asks quietly. Adam's thoughts are so busy and jumbled that he can't quite grasp the answer.

Adam grimaces. "Because they remember living better than me, you, and Dean do."

Sam's mouth falls open. He shuts it after a second. His expression darkens significantly. His shoulders slump, nodding his head in silent agreement, because yes, that is very, very, very true. Adam and his siblings had no say in the matter of wether or not they wanted to take this "special and very important job". It was forced on them without a head's up, really. They know that they can't disobey a direct order from their Government. It'd be stupid to. That'd be like pouring gasoline onto a raging forest fire or pouring salt into an open, deep bloody wound.

Sam clears his throat, staring at Adam weirdly.

"What?" He asks, feeling a little self-conscious from his brother's very intense stare. "Do I have something on my face? In my hair?" His hand automatically flies up to his spiked dark blonde hair, combing through to find anything that's out of place.

He doesn't say anything to him for a few seconds. "No, no, you're good." He reassures him. He pauses again before asking: "Hey, Adam…"

"Yeah?" He pulls his hand out of his hair.

"Is it okay if I read your mind?"

"Sure," he says, waving his hand to indicate "that's fine", "go ahead, Sam."

Sam nods, and takes a deep breath. He reaches out and places his warm hand on his shoulder. He doesn't need to really do that, but Adam suspects that it's for reassurance. Reassurance that everything will be okay from here on out.

Adam knows that his brother can't describe the feeling, the process, what he's seeing. Sam has said on numerous occasions that it's like turning on a light switch. He doesn't have to touch someone to know what they're thinking, he can just do it by standing a certain distance away. But he chooses to ask before he does that. Common courtesy and all that jazz. He's said that Adam's mind is bright, an indescribable color. Adam's mind works similarly to Sam's, which is still incredibly rare, especially among flesh-and-blood siblings incredibly close in age, or even with the three year age gap between Adam and Sam. It's next to unheard of with "siblings" who aren't related by blood. Only a tiny percentage of the population have the necessary mutations to become 'abnormal'. An even smaller percentage of the population have the mutations necessary to become like them, to _gain_ those powers instead of being born like them.

For some reason, Sam always feels calmer when he can read Adam's mind. Adam's head is surprisingly really easy to access, like a work of art. Sam's told him that can see parts of himself in Adam. He can read Adam's calm, collected, coherent thoughts, his ideas, little bursts of intelligent energy here and there and small flurries of happy memories, like when their little brother George was still alive; when he helped Adam out with a project for Science class. It's soothing.

Sam smiles. "I love your mind, Adam."

Adam rolls his eyes at that, running his pointer finger across the cement top of the bedazzling skyscraper. "You always say that." He takes another drink. "So, we're going to train the new recruits?"

A flurry of activity suddenly flickers on in Adam's mind. Sam can see it, Adam knows it by the flicker of emotions that cross his tanned face. He can see colors changing, thoughts, insecurities. Impulses. Dreams. A sprinkle of self-pity and the overwhelming desire to scream at the world for being so cruel to him at the top of his lungs. Anger. Annoyance. Boredom. His time being wasted. Being momentarily caught up in the past. Reluctance.

"Looks like it." Sam answers. "You excited?" He mocks.

Adam's mind answers his honestly-way-more-than-obvious question for him, but Adam heaves out a sigh and answers regardless. "I'm conflicted, actually. They're giving us a ton of older aged recruits, along with some only a couple of years younger than us. I still don't really want to do it. Sending people to their deaths isn't what I want to do." Their nations Government won't reveal who those people are, not their names, ages, powers, or anything of that nature until they get to the Abnormal Training Academy, which is on the other side of the nation, in the Pacific Ocean. Adam supposes that it is the Kaelen Government being all secret, you know, all that jazz for protection of those new recruits, to keep the identities of those new recruits safe and out of the prying, public eye. Or maybe it's to pique their (Adam, Dean, and Sam's) interests. Or maybe it's for protection of both the new recruits and their families, _and_ to pique their interest. Who knows? Certainly not Adam. Being one of the (naturally) smartest people in the nation of Kaelen, not knowing the reason(s) why the Kaelen Government won't reveal more information on their new Abnormal recruits bothers the heck out of Adam.

Even though the curiosity is eating away at his insides, Adam doesn't _dare_ say his thoughts out loud to anyone, not even Dean or Sam, which does include him letting Sam mind read him. He pushes those thoughts back far into his mind, so far back that even Sam Winchester - the "Official Mind Reader of Kaelen" - isn't able to get an accurate read on those thoughts, or completely wipes those thoughts out of his head for a few brief moments and forces himself to think something other than the - and here are a few examples: suspicious, wary, good, and bad thoughts concerning the Kaelen Government.

Adam lets out a sigh, grabs the water bottle again and offers it to Sam again, so he can take a drink from the water bottle, but it slips from his grip. It drops over the edge of the skyscraper by accident. On instinct Sam gasps quietly. Adam's hand whips out, and the water bottle freezes mid-air. He moves his hand up like he's controlling a puppet of some kind - a puppet without strings perhaps - and the water bottle comes floating back up to him, the cold liquid dropping back into the bottle. He hands the bottle back to Sam, and he laughs quietly, then punches his shoulder none-too-kindly.

"Show off."

Adam shrugs, then smiles. He didn't have to use his hand to control to the water bottle, but it's an old habit of his. You know what they all say: old habits die hard. "Hey, I have amazing powers. So do you. And so does Dean. We like to show them off, right?"

Sam laughs. "Yeah, we all enjoy like to. But it's not all fun and games having them." Adam grimaces because he knows that that's very true. He pauses, looking at him with steady brown eyes. "So, you ready to leave this skyscraper now?"

"Hey, for your information, I've only been on this skyscraper for thirty minutes." He says that like it's not even that long.

Sam rolls his eyes. "I'm pretty sure that's not something a normal person would say."

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed Bree, we're not anything close to the word "normal"." Adam says bitterly. Sometimes he wishes that he was a normal kid, not tasked with burdens and annoyances of being Abnormals; stigmatized and grouped into being an example of the words "perfect", "extremely powerful", and "dangerous" at the same time.

Sam sighs heavily before taking another swing from the water bottle. "I know that. Been aware of it my whole life, too."

Adam snatches the bottle away once Sam's done drinking from it. He drinks what little of the cold water that Sam left and throws the empty bottle behind him. It plonks somewhere near them, but they leave it forgotten. Neither of them move to pick it up.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, just looking out at the city silently before Adam asks: "Where's Dean?"

"He's grabbing us food and drinks from Starbucks." Sam answers.

Adam nods. They haven't eaten breakfast yet, and it's already eleven thirty-five in the morning. They're very hungry teenagers. Really hungry, especially Dean (who is 23 years old, so technically he's not a teenager anymore, but that's not the point), who can eat almost anything and everything that's food related in like ten seconds flat, no matter what it is. Except for anything extremely dry, very bitter, or very spicy. He hates those kinds of food.

After another ten minutes of looking out at the city in silence, Sam stands up and offers her hand to Adam. He smirks, and his dark brown eyes sparkle with emotions that Adam can only describe as amusement and sarcasm rolled up into one. "Come on, my dearest little brother. Let's go find Sam before he gets lost. For the third time this week."

"I'm not little, Sam. I'm almost as tall as you are." Sam opens his mouth to protest, but Adam continues before he can get a word in. "Which is a true fact, don't deny that it isn't. And even though you're the older sibling by a few months, actually, statistically speaking boys are taller than girls. And with your girly brown hair, you can definitely pass as a girl."

Sam stares at him cooly before blowing out a puff of air and saying: "I'm now cursing that growth spurt you had a couple of months ago. And screw you for saying that about my hair."

Adam laughs and takes his hand, and Sam smiles with mirth and pulls him up. Adam dusts himself off.

Sam walks over to the left side of the building and smirks at Adam, then he jumps off the side of the skyscraper, and Adam watches as his brother free falls for a quick moment, listening to the crunch of the gravel under his shoes as he hits the gravel stoned top of the department store, run by three of the Winchester's sibling's friends, Suzanne, Elouise and Cara. Adam blinks and braces himself for the short drop down, letting his outstretched arms balance him as he hits the rocky top of the store. It makes a sharp crunch sound. Adam bends down and picks out small sharp pieces of gravel that somehow managed to slip into his shoe, throwing the pieces away from him.

"You good?" Sam asks, running his tan fingers through his brown hair.

"I'm good." Adam answers, standing up and readjusting his shirt.

Sam nods. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Adam skillfully weaves his way through packs of his fellow Kaelens, Sam trailing right behind him. Adam already knows that Dean shouldn't be that hard to find, given the fact that he's one of the tallest people in the nation of Kaelen, along with Sam. Seriously. His older brothers are gigantic and they're built like tanks. There's no way anyone could miss either of them.

Adam pushes past a large clump of people, muttering "excuse me" and "sorry, sorry" occasionally. And, after a few minutes of walking, Adam sees Dean's tall figure exiting a store. "I found Dean, Sam!" Adam says to Sam hurriedly, pointing over at their brother.

Sam's face lights up at the news. He walks a little bit faster, grabbing Adam's hand and sprinting over to Dean before they lose him in the crowd of people.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam almost yells.

Said boy turns around, his dark eyebrow furrowed, obviously confused. His dark green roam around his field of vision blindly for a minute before his eyes land on them, and a large grin breaks out over his face. He's the lovable goofy Dean, not the serious one who can get very protective at a dangerous moment's notice. "Hey guys!" He shouts back loudly, racing towards them with the food and drinks clasped firmly in his hands. Rich hot chocolate and the smells of food immediately hits Adam's nostrils, making salvia flood his mouth and his stomach rumble quite loudly.

Thank God, the food and drinks are here. Adam thought he was gonna drop dead if he had to walk another five freaking minutes to try and find Dean.

"One hot chocolate for me, one Cinnamon Dolce Frappuccino Blended Coffee for Sam - nice girly drink, Sammy - and one hot White Chocolate Mocha for Adam." Dean lists, handing out the drinks. "And three double chocolate chunk muffins for all of us." He says, indicating to the bag in his hand.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam and Adam chorus, digging into their rather unhealthy muffins and Starbucks drinks.

The brown-haired fire-controller smiles goofily at his siblings and walks towards the garbage can to throw out the empty paper bags and the styrofoam cup holder, munching on the chocolate muffin.

The three Winchester's quickly eat their food while walking towards the sleek silver hydroloop that's going to take them to the Abnormal Training Academy. They walk towards the Hydroloop Station, talking about their new jobs.

"You're excited, aren't you Dean?" Sam asks suddenly Dean.

Adam punches in the code for the Hydroloop car to bring the three of them to the Abnormal Academy Debriefing Building into the light blue holopad, then selects how many passengers will be in that car. Three. He taps the number three, already knowing that the Hydroloop car is accommodating itself to the settings that Adam punched in. The Abnormal Academy Debriefing Building is where they're supposed to meet their superiors to get all of the information on their new (inexperienced, but that's not the point) Abnormal recruits. It's located an hour and a half away from the city. Why, Adam doesn't know. And yes, him not knowing these kinds of things _still_ manages to bother the heck out of him. So nothing's changed there.

Dean frowns. "You're not reading my mind, are you?" His voice sounds extremely closed off, guarded. Adam doesn't blame him. Sometimes Sam can read thoughts when someone doesn't want him to. It's annoying at times, but honestly sometimes Sam can't help it. It just happens.

"No. I can tell by your body language and the expressions on your face that you're excited. Plain and simple. You should really learn to do an excellent poker face within the next… oh I'd say about half hour or so, because if you don't our new recruits will most likely flay you alive." His voice changes from serious to teasing at the end.

""Flay me alive" how?" Dean asks. So maybe he didn't pick up on the sarcasm like Sam had hoped he would.

"Meaning they'll most likely take advantage of you in some way shape or form if you don't be assertive." Adam speaks up helpfully.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Hey, I know what to do." Dean glances over at Adam and Sam suddenly, and a small, almost nonexistent smirk ghosts across his lips. "I know I'll be a better mentor than both of you guys, that's for sure."

Adam rolls his eyes. "Oh, sure. Keep dreaming, Dean. Also will do me a favor?"

"Hmm?" Dean hums.

"Shut your mouth before I throw you into oncoming traffic or throw you the nearest mountain." He says in a teasing voice. As soon as the word "mountain" leaves his mouth, he hears the sound of the Hydroloop nearing.

In response, Dean laughs. "Okay, fair enough." He smiles as he takes another swing of his drink.

The mechanical whirl of the Hydroloop and the zap that signals that the Hydroloop car is in place and awaiting someone to enter said car to the Academy brings their attentions back to the glossy granite steps. Dean squares his broad shoulders and walks up the steps and sits down in the car, strapping himself in before taking a drink from his cup. The Hydroloop car's exterior is dark purple and black, and inside there are two black leather seats on one side, and there is just one on the opposite side.

Dean glances over at Adam and Sam, looking completely calm, collected, at ease. "You coming or am I gonna go in there by myself and have to explain to Special Agent Coulson **(1)** and our other superiors a very short list of reasons why I'm the only one present?" They all know that won't happen. The Hydroloop car won't move at all until there are the correct amount of people on the seats.

Adam takes another drink of his Iced White Mocha and glances over at Sam, whose staring at Dean with an expression that screams annoyance. "Could you imagine Agent Coulson flipping out?" He asks.

Sam's expression changes, and the annoyed look is suddenly replaced with a wry smirk. "Yeah, I can totally see that happen. Very clearly, even." Sam rolls his eyes then walks up to the Hydroloop, sliding in next to Dean and strapping herself in, resting his hand on his lap, the other holding his Starbucks drink.

Adam throws away his empty drink into a trash can. He walks up the sleek granite steps and plops down on the seat adjacent to his older sibling's and straps himself in. The Hydroloop doors make a sharp _ding_ sound and the doors slide close.

Dean smirks over at Adam. "You look really small in that big chair, Adam. Like you can just melt into the upholstery."

Adam raises his eyebrow at Dean, but chooses not to respond verbally to Dean's quick witted statement, instead throwing older sibling a "dude shut the hell up" look that he had mastered more than six years ago.

The Hydroloop starts moving, and Adam glances over at the monitor that's on his left side, then lets out a long sigh. It'll take an hour and a half for the Hydroloop to reach the Abnormal Academy Debriefing Building (convenient name, right?) where Adam, Dean and Sam will finally get all of the information and files on their new recruits. Ages, which nation is their mother-nation, their appearances, their names, their height, their weight, their ability/abilities, their family members and their statuses (alive, dead, missing in action.), how their abilities got triggered and how long they've had them for, the list goes on and on on. You know, all of those extremely basic and boring but very necessary things.

"Adam?" Dean asks after a long while of comfortable, blissful silence. His voice is gentle. That doesn't happen too often.

"What, Dean?"

"Get some sleep. You've been up since three thirty-five this morning." Which is true. Adam went to bed at one-thirty in the morning, then suddenly woke up after a restless sleep exactly two hours and five minutes later. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He was too busy worrying and wondering about his new job as one of the three trainers to a bunch of new, inexperienced Abnormal recruits. How he's one of the three people responsible for making those new, inexperienced Abnormal recruits battle-ready within the span of however many days, weeks, or months (or even a year!) it will take until those new, inexperienced Abnormal recruits are needed on the front lines of the war. Or until they're needed on the front lines.

How he knows that some of them (including Dean, Sam and himself) might not make it out of the war unscathed.

How those new, inexperienced Abnormal recruits and he and his siblings could all be dead within a few months or a years time. Or how his nation could fall to ashes while he's forced to watch it all happen, or while he's six feet under the ground, dead. Or how—

No. He can't think these horrible thoughts again. Not right now, not ever. And he especially can't voice those things out loud to anyone. Not even to his siblings. He has to keep his fears locked away.

Adam pushes those unwelcoming thoughts out of his head, deciding to do as Dean commanded and take a quick power nap so he's energized and ready to face whatever is going to head his way. Adam inhales deeply before reaching over to press a button on the holographic control panel for his seat to recline. The chair reclines back until he's in a comfortable position that will not hurt his back or cause a kink to form in his neck from the position.

Adam closes his eyes. He allows the pleasing warmth of the Hydroloop car and the comforting presence of his siblings to provide some form of comfort and normalcy until he's thrown into a confusing, messy, chaotic, challenging and no-doubt soon-to-be-extremely-dangerous world.

* * *

 **Footnote #1: Agent Coulson is a reference to the TV show Agents of Shield. I don't own that TV show or Agent Coulson, of course.**

* * *

 **Mia Teresa Davenport: And on that note (haha, see what I did there?), I'm finally done with the first chapter of "The Fight of Our Lives". After weeks of figuring out what to write, it's finally done, and damn does it feel fantastic. Personally, I'm pretty proud of what I wrote. But enough about me. What about you guys, how did you like the first chapter of The Fight of Our Lives? What was your favorite part? I really enjoyed writing the entire scene of Adam and Sam on the skyscraper, but that's just me. Was the first chapter good? Bad? Does it need work? What do you want to happen next, and what do you think will happen next? Drop a review in that box down there or shoot me a PM, I don't bite. I'd love to hear everyone's comments/questions. :3.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all later with the next chapter of The Fight of Our Lives! Bye! :3**


End file.
